Rin Sighs
by Rani Konako
Summary: Rin adalah seorang gadis yang selalu saja menghela napas. Walau ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya.. Apakah dia bisa berhenti menghela napas?/Bahasa aku, kamu dan bisa jadi gue, elo../ Chapter 2 ! RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1

Rani : Hai minna.. Saya balik dengan Fic baru lagi..

Rin : -_- Dasar kebiasaan kau..

Rani : Ehem.. Kalau yang Rin in Other Land sedang dalam proses hiatus.. dan yang lainnya lagi diketik.

Rin : My Life?

Rani : Ehem.. Itu discontinue aja buat omakenya..

Rin : -_- Huft.. Dasar Author baiklah.. Kita langsung ke Fic ya? Dan RnR?

**A/N** : Terinspirasi dari Sigh.. Yah.. Tapi ini versi saya sih.. Jadi maap agak ngaco alurnya.. tidak sesuai dengan lagu / Videonya.

* * *

**Rin Sighs..**

**Summary : Rin adalah seorang gadis yang selalu saja menghela napas. Walau ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya.. Apakah dia bisa berhenti menghela napas? / Versi Rani Konako.. / Chapter 1 : Girl who always sigh../ Apdet! **

******Disclaimer : Sampai hari kiamat.. Vocaloid itu milik Tuhan YME dan Yamaha.**

**Pairing : Rin X Len (?)**

**Genre : Angst.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Girl who always sighs.. **

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

Disebuah sekolah bernama VoraUtauloid.. Semua murid sudah pulang.. Kecuali siswa yang masih menetap disana.

"Haaaaah~" Ucap seorang gadis berambut honey blond. Mata azurenya menatap ke arah luar. Namanya Rin.

"Yep! Rin! Kau sudah menghela napas 100 kali!" Ucap temannya yang seorang pemuda berambut teal bernama Mikuo. Rin yang ingin mendengus malah menghela napas. 'Selalu saja begini.. Kenapa aku selalu menghela napas?' Pikir Rin kesal.

"Ri-n!" Ucap Mikuo sambil menggerakan tangannya di depan wajah Rin. Rin hanya menatap Mikuo dengan sedikit sinis. "Ayolah Rin.. Kau ini setiap hari selalu menghela napas dan tidak pernah tersenyum.. Ada apa sih?" Kata Mikuo sambil mengacak rambut Rin.

"Geez.. Diamlah kau!" Ucap Rin lalu berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Mikuo hanya geleng-geleng kepala atas perilaku temannya itu. Ditempat itu sangatlah sepi dan hanya ayunan dengan serodotan yang ada. Rin lalu berjalan pelan menuju serodotan dan duduk diayunan itu..

Lagi dan lagi..

Dia terus menghela napas tanpa henti..

"Ah.. Aku terus menghela napas dan tidak bisa berhenti.. Kenapa aku menjadi begini?" Ucap Rin sedih dan menghela napas lagi. Kini ia benar-benar bingung.. Kenapa dia terus menghela napas.. "Aku tau ini tidak baik.. Aku minta maaf… Semuanya.." Kepala Rin lalu menunduk.. Masih saja ia menghela napas. Masih tidak bisa berhenti.. 'Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa berhenti? Sudah berapa lama aku begini? Dan apa alasannya?' Pikir Rin sambil menatap rumput-rumput. Ia lalu menghela napas lagi..

"Ugggh..! Aku benci ini! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" Ucap Rin lalu melihat ke atas. Entah kenapa.. Ia merasa aka nada sesuatu yang akan datang suatu saat nanti.. "Ayolah.. Seseorang.. Bantulah menghilangkan helaan napasku.. Aku ingin bahagia.." Kata Rin lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil menunduk.

* * *

Seseorang melihat Rin dari jauh.. Ia mempunyai sayap yang sangat indah.. Mata azure menatap bayangan Rin. Ia tersenyum pelan.

"Rin.. Sebentar lagi.. Tunggulah aku.." Ucap orang itu dan menghilang tiba-tiba.

* * *

**-Keesokannya-**

* * *

Rin baru saja datang dari sekolahnya pada jam 05.00 pagi.. Apakah kalian itu sangatlah pagi? Tentu saja.. Padahal jadwal masuk Rin jam setengah 8.. Kenapa dia Dia melihat Mikuo yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.. Sungguh… Buku itu berjudul..

"100 cara memikat wanita? What the hell with you read this?" Ucap Rin mengangkat satu alisnya. Mikuo dengan sangat jelas kaget melihat Rin yang tiba-tiba ada didepannya.. 'Berikan nyawa untukku karna telah ketahuan membaca buku ini..' Pikir Mikuo menjauhi Rin dan menyembunyikannya di tasnya.

"Haah~" Rin menghela napas sambil mengambil beberapa buku di tasnya.

"1!" Mikuo berteriak.

**DZING!**

Sebuah buku tebal milik Rin mendarat di wajah Mikuo.

"Shut up..! Haah…" Ucap Rin yang diakhirnya menghela napas lagi..

"Kau memang harus menghela napas dalam sehari ya Rin?" Kata Mikuo yang sudah terbiasa melihat Rin terus menghela napas. Rin lalu menatap ke arah Mikuo dengan datar. Rin lalu mengangguk dan membuka bukunya.

"Ternyata disini tidak nyaman juga.. Ah ya, Mikuo aku pergi dulu jaa~" Ucap Rin lalu meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya. Mikuo lalu melihat ke arah Rin dan memunculkan sayap putihnya.

"Hem…" Ucap Mikuo lalu menyatat di sebuah buku. Lalu datanglah seorang pemuda berambut honey blond diikat pony tail yang memiliki mata azure.

"Mikuo.. Berapa lama lagi agar aku bisa menemui Rin?" Ucap pemuda itu. Mikuo tersenyum sambil melihat pemuda itu.

"Sesudah dia menghela napas sampai nanti malam.. Kau bisa menemuinya besok Len.." Kata Mikuo lalu memberikan sebuah kalung kepada Len berbentuk G. "Jangan lupakan apa yang kuberitahu padamu kemarin.." Len mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu Len menghilang perlahan-lahan dan Mikuo lalu duduk ditempat duduknya sambil membaca buku yang tadi dia baca.

"Hn.. Mikuo.. Bisa aku minta tolong padamu?" Kata Len tiba-tiba nongol didepan Mikuo.

**DEG!**

"Ya ampun Len.. Bisa tidak kau tidak mengangetkanku? Ya boleh saja sih.." Ucap Mikuo yang kaget dan menyembunyikan bukunya.

"Maaf deh.. Aku tau kau sedang belajar PDKT dengan Miku-san lewat cara manusia. Kalau begitu.." Ucap Len terputus. "Bantu aku-

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Rani : Yap! Maaf sedikit~ Kan baru permulaaan~

Rin : -_- Baiklah? Tanpa banyak omong lagi? Kami minta keikhlasan para readers buat Review yah? Oh ya! Buat silent reader~ Klik tombol bertuliskan "review" jika mau review~

Len : Review please?

.

.

.

V


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin Sighs..**

**Summary : Rin adalah seorang gadis yang selalu saja menghela napas. Walau ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya.. Apakah dia bisa berhenti menghela napas? /Bahasa aku, kamu dan bisa jadi gue, elo../ Versi Rani Konako.. / Chapter 1 : Girl who always sigh../ Apdet! **

**Pairing : Rin X Len (?)**

**Genre : Angst**

**Warning : Chara death, alur menukik tajam, pergantian POV 2 kali. Mungkin kesalahan penulisan karna saya bingung.. . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**Ga suka? Bubar sonooh!*Ditendang***

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

"Bantu aku dalam mempersiapkan barang-barang." ucap Len lalu memberikan sebuah buku kepada Mikuo. Muka Mikuo langsung semerawut ketika melihat apa yang diberikan Len padanya. Sementara Len hanya menyeringai pelan melihat muka Mikuo. Mikuo lalu berdiri dan menjewer telinga Len sambil melirik Len yang di sebelahnya dengan sinis.

"LEN! KAU PIKIR AKU APA HAH! NGAPAIN KASIH BUKU ANEH BEGINI!" ucap Mikuo tepat di dekat telinga Len. Len memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya sudah sangat pusing sekali akibat teriakan Mikuo di depan telinganya. Bahkan kita bisa melihat efek burung-burung kecil yang mengelilingi kepalanya sekarang.

"Haish dah! Bersyukurlah udah ane beliin nih buku! Lumayan buat peningkatan kadar cintamu pada Miku!" ucap Len sambil memijit pelipisnya untuk mengusir rasa pening supernya. Mikuo hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia lalu melirik ke arah Len dan menghela napas.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu, aku sudah siap jadi korbannya. apa kau punya cara untuk membuatku meninggal dengan sah-sah saja?" ucap Mikuo sambil melirik ke arah Len lagi. Len lalu menggerakan manik azurenya pelan ke atas. Dia menghela napas pelan dan melihat sebuah cahaya putih menghampirinya.

"Persiapan sudah selesai Len-sama! Kita hanya tinggal menunggu saatnya tiba!" ucap cahaya putih itu yang segera berubah menjadi seekor binatang yang mempunyai sayap yang berbeda warna. Len lalu mengangguk pelan sambil mengedipkan matanya. Mikuo hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk pundak Len. Len yang merasa di tepuk pundaknya langsung menengok ke arah Mikuo.

"Kau tahukan kita sudah menghilangkan ingatan Rin sejak kejadian kecelakaan beruntun itu?" kata Mikuo tersenyum sedih dan pahit. Suasana tiba-tiba hening, bahkan angin tidak berani berhembus di antara mereka. Len menatap Mikuo serius sambil mengusap kepala binatang tadi. "… aku sudah siap.. jangan lupa panggil Gumi untuk mencatat kematianku." ucap Mikuo lagi sambil berjalan menjauhi Len yang diam di tempat.

Perlahan-lahan sayap Mikuo berubah menjadi berwarna kemerahan, pertanda bahwa ia akan segera dimusnahkan. Sesaat kemudian seorang gadis berambut pink panjang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Mikuo sambil memandang Mikuo dengan azurenya lembut. Mikuo lalu tersenyum melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu lalu menepuk pundak Mikuo pelan dan memunculkan sayap berwarna hitam pekat.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta kepadaku Mikuo?" kata gadis itu sambil meraih tangan Mikuo dengan tangannya. Mikuo hanya memandang gadis itu sedih. Matanya menyiratkan perasaan sedih mendalam seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Mikuo dan gadis itu di masa lalunya. Mata mereka yang saling bertemu juga tidak memancarkan percikan tapi menimbulkan kesan hangat dan rindu dari keduanya.

"Karna.. aku tidak mau kau menangis… Luka-san bukannya kau harus mendampingi suamimu?" ucap Mikuo sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan gadis yang bernama Luka. Luka memejamkan mata azurenya dan membukanya kembali sambil melihat Mikuo dengan sedih.

"Tidak, hari ini dia sedang ada tugas dengan Gumi… dia lebih mementingkan Gumi daripada aku, bahkan beberapa hari ini dia mengacuhkanku. Bagaimana denganmu Mikuo? Hubungan lancar dengan Miku yang sebagai manusia itu?" ucap Luka sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya. Mikuo diam dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa seakan-akan mulutnya terkunci oleh sesuatu. Luka lalu tersenyum dan mendekati Mikuo perlahan. Mengenggam tangan Mikuo dan,

Mencium Mikuo dengan lembut.

* * *

**Sementara Rin…**

* * *

Rin memandang ke arah sekitar. Hening tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Walaupun angin berhembus di taman yang ia kunjungi. Walaupun masih pagi, Rin biasanya hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan kenapa dia selalu menghela napas setiap harinya. Rin sangat muak dengan helaan napasnya yang selalu datang dan tidak ia harapkan. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah menghela napas selama 5 kali.

"Hn… aku ingin sekali berhenti menghela napas tapi-" ucapan Rin terpotong ketika melihat Mikuo yang entah dari mana melihatnya di dekat ayunan berwarna merah muda. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan Mikuo yang sekarang ia lihat. Mikuo yang sekarang ia lihat berbeda dari biasanya. Rin memandangnya dengan sangat penasaran. Mikuo yang merasakan aura Rin langsung tersenyum manis sambil mendekati Rin.

"Hai Rin! Kau sedang apa di sini?" ucap Mikuo pelan. Rin lalu memalingkan mukanya, matanya terbelalak melihat bayangan seorang anak lelaki berambut honey blond walaupun langsung menghilang ketika Rin mengedipkan matanya. Sementara Mikuo yang melihat itu hanya mendengus kesal ketika melihat anak itu. 'Dasar Len bodoh! Untuk saja kau segera pergi tadi!' Pikir Mikuo yang mukanya menjadi sangat bete sekali. Sementara Rin lalu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengucek matanya.

"Yang tadi apa ya? Mikuo lihat gak?" ucap Rin langsung dibalas gelengan cepat oleh Mikuo.

"A-aku ga liat apa-apa kok Rin…" ucap Mikuo cepat lalu berjalan tiga langkah menjauhi Rin. Anginpun tiba-tiba berhembus pelan. "Rin, apa yang kau lakukan jika temanmu meninggal?" kata Mikuo sambil melirik Rin dingin dengan ucapan datar.

DEG!

Pertanyaan Mikuo membuat Rin kaget sesaat. Yah, selama ini dia memang sering mengacuhkan Mikuo. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari gaya bicara Mikuo yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Rin lalu berusaha menenangkan dirinya bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Mikuo.

"Aku pikir aku akan diam saja.. kau tahukan kalau aku tidak punya teman?" kata Rin dengan nada datar. Mikuo lalu menghela napas pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Benar yah? Aku juga tidak masuk teman menurutmu, hn… Rin.. jaa ne~!" ucap Mikuo lalu pergi ke jalan raya tanpa menengok kanan kiri. Mikuo lalu melihat ke atas dan melihat Len yang tersenyum pelan dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku Mikuo…" guman Len lalu menunjuk ke arah kanan. Mikuo hanya melirik ke kanan dan menelan ludah.

"MIKUO! AWAS!" Rin berteriak ketika melihat sebuah bis yang melesat kencang sekali. Mikuo lalu menengok ke kanan dan tersenyum. Seakan-akan dia sudah siap dengan semuanya. Mikuo hanya diam lalu melihat ke arah Rin yang berusaha meneriakannya akan adanya bis itu. Mikuo lalu tersenyum pelan.

"Aku mengorbankan diriku untuk kedua temanku, jika kau bersedia tabraklah aku dan bawalah aku ke dunia lain yang…"

BRAAK!  
CKIIIIIIT!

Darah segar dan hangat menyebar. Mikuo yang sudah tergeletak setengah sadar dengan kondisi tubuh terluka parah. Rin mematung ketika melihat Mikuo yang tergeletak, mulutnya bahkan tak bisa berbicara sepatah katapun. Sangat terlihat bahwa Rin sangatlah kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

Seorang gadis berambut pink muda hanya menangis di dekat ayunan berwarna merah muda. Air matanya tidak dapat dia tahan karna melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu.

* * *

**(Rin POV) **

* * *

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Mikuo yang dilumuri darah dimana-mana dengan senyum lembut miliknya. Aku berlari cepat ke arahnya untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Be-bertahanlah Mikuo!" ucapku sembari mengambil handphoneku yang berada di sakuku. Napas Mikuo makin melemah dan mukanya sangat kelihatan sangat pucat. Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanya yang sudah dibilang lumayan parah.

"Haha.. untuk apa kau menolongku Rin? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan **diam** saja?" ucap Mikuo lemah, ekspresinya sangatlah datar dan bisa dikatakan dingin. Perlahan mata Mikuo menutup pelan. Nafasnya juga berhenti.

"Kau jangan bercanda Mikuo! Maaf aku berkata seperti itu!"

Aku mengerakan tanganku ke tangannya dan mengecek nadinya apa masih berdenyut atau tidak.

Nihil,

Bo-bohong! Tidak mungkinkan!

Aku lalu memengang dadanya dan..

Tangisku meledak entah karna apa. Rasa perih langsung menyergap dalam hatiku. Sekarang aku mengerti apa perkataan Mikuo kepadaku.

* * *

Tanpa kusadari seseorang mengamatiku dari jauh. Seorang pemuda berambut honey blond diikat pony tail dengan senyum licik di wajahnya.

"Sudah dilaksanakan Len, Mikuo memang pintar, sekarang kita hanya tinggal menunggu besok." ucap gadis berambut hijau lumut dengan mata senada sambil menyerahkan seekor burung berwarna putih. Len tersenyum dan berkata,

"Rasakan rasa sakit itu, besok kau akan bertemu denganku." Lalu Len menerbangkan burung merpati putih itu dan tersenyum. "Mikuo, sekarang… Kau bisa pergi…" burung merpati itu lalu menunduk dan pergi entah kemana. Sementara Len yang melihat kepergian Mikuo/burung merpati itu langsung menghilang saat melihatku menangis pelan.

"Tunggu ya Rin… Aku akan menghentikan helaan napasmu."

* * *

** TBC**

* * *

A/N : Wah, wah.. Chapter ini ngebahas Mikuo yang mengorbankan dirinya agar Len bisa bertemu Rin. Yah… Walau pertamanya ga ada niat bikin ginian… Karna dah lama ga apdet malah kepikiran beginian. Jadi chapter ini full Mikuo dan Luka. *Entah kenapa lagi betah ngebikin LukaXMikuo* Karna itu.. GOMENNASAI banget! Dan Len itu malaikat ya~

Maaf ga bisa bales ripiu dulu~ T^T


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Ide cerita milik author, Vocaloid milik Yamaha.

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Len Kagamine Tacticts

.

.

.

* * *

**(Rin POV)**

* * *

Aku hanya terdiam di depan sebuah pintu pasien rumah sakit, rumah sakit yang menampung seseorang yang baru tertabrak tadi pagi. Well, aku menjadi saksi nyata pada saat orang itu ditabrak lari oleh sebuah bis, karna itu aku hanya bisa diam di depan pintu pasien rumah sakit itu. Menunggu kabar pemuda berambut teal itu dapat diselamatkan walaupun aku tau bahwa aku telah terlambat menolongnya.

"Haah…" helaan napasku memang tidak dapat berhenti walau aku sedang bersedih. Entah kenapa helaan napasku berkurang sejak pemuda itu kecelakaan tadi pagi, aku tidak tahu mengapa… sepertinya pemuda itu memberiku sedikit kebahagiaan. Yah, walaupun kebahagiaan itu hanya sedikit dan masih terselimuti kesedihan tapi aku tetap menganggapnya sebuah kebahagiaan kecil.

Pelan-pelan aku melihat ke arah papan nama yang berada di kaca pintu itu, 'Mikuo Kagami'. Aku bingung menganggapnya teman atau penganggu, tapi, aku merasakan kehidupanku agak lain ketika dia tidak ada. Apa ini akibat kecelakaan 10 tahun lalu? Kecelakaan yang dikabarkan merengut belasan nyawa termasuk nyawa adikku, Kagamine Rei.

"Haah…" aku menghela napas lagi. Tapi setidaknya helaan napasku kali ini masih sedikit manusiawi, 2 menit=1 helaan napas. Aku lalu membuka HPku dan terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah kiriman SMS dari nomor tidak kukenal.

"Yoo! Rin! Kau sedang apa disana? Aku sedang melihatmu di dekat jendela! –Mikuo-" Aku hanya kaget ketika melihat pesan itu. Aku lalu melihat ke arah jendela dan mendapati seekor burung merpati putih yang mendekatiku perlahan, burung itu lalu berdiam diri di pundakku. Aku hendak mengusirnya tapi… kenapa ada perasaan nyaman ketika burung ini berada di dekatku? Pelan-pelan aku mengelus burung itu, aku merasakan bulunya sangatlah lembut dan tidak kasar seperti burung merpati lainnya. Aku tersenyum pelan dan melirik ke arah burung itu.

"Kau burung yang manis…" ucapku sembari mengelus burung itu lagi. Burung itu hanya mengeluarkan kicauan yang merdu dan terbang berkeliling di sekitarku. Membuatku ingin tertawa pelan ketika melihatnya. "Hahaha! Hentikan Mikuo!" entah kenapa hanya nama itu yang teringat ketika aku di kelilingi burung itu.

Tru… tru!

Hpku berbunyi lagi. Aku langsung mengambil HPku dan mataku terbelalak kaget ketika melihat pesan itu.

"Rin juga manis pada saat tertawa, syukurlah… aku bisa tenang sekarang menjadi teman kecilmu.-Mikuo-"

Aku sangat tidak percaya, apakah Mikuo masih hidup? Atau dia sudah mati? Tapi kenapa… dia bisa mengirimku SMS? Aku lalu menengok ke arah burung merpati yang masih di pundakku, dia memiringkan kepalanya sambil berkicauan. Entah kenapa, aku ingin memelihara burung ini… Dia sangatlah manis dan putih.

"Rin!" Aku mendengar suara seorang gadis yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Haah… Miku-san?" lagi-lagi aku menghela napas saat pembicaraan. Ternyata yang memanggilku tadi adalah Hatsune Miku, seorang gadis berambut twin teal panjang yang memiliki suara emas, aku melihat matanya sangatlah sembab. Sepertinya dia kaget mendengar kabar tentang Mikuo yang meninggal.

"A-apa benar Mikuo meninggal?" ucapnya dengan sedikit gemetaran. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku, aku memang tidak tahu karna para dokter masih disana bersamanya. Tangisan Miku tiba-tiba meledak, sepertinya dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Burung yang berada di pundakku langsung terbang tapi tidak keluar jendela, tapi dia tetap berada di sisi kami. Aku memeluk Miku entah karna apa, tapi ada seseorang yang membisikan ke telingaku kalau aku harus menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Miku, itu sudah terjadi… kita tidak tahu apakah ajal akan menjemputnya secepat itu, yang bisa kita terima hanyalah KENYATAAN bahwa ini sudah terjadi." aku membisikannya di telinganya sembari mengusap-usap punggungnya, tangisan Miku agak mereda tapi ia mengenggam erat bajuku. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas, mengusap-usap punggungnya dan rambutnya.

"Terimakasih Rin…" aku mendengar seseorang membisikannya tepat di telingaku. Aku menengok ke kanan kiri dan…

'Mi-mikuo?' gumanku dalam hati sambil terkejut. Aku melihatnya tepat di jendela, ia sedang duduk disana sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasanya kepadaku, hanya saja aku melihat sayap berwarna putih. Aku syok dan berhenti menenangkan Miku, aku mengedipkan mataku untuk meyakinkan bahwa aku tidak bermimpi dan ternyata itu asli Mikuo!

"Rin, apa kau terkejut melihatku? Aku hanya bisa dilihat olehmu, untuk pengorbananku…" ucap Mikuo sambil membelakangiku dan meloncat dari jendela.

"Miku-" ucapanku berhenti ketika burung merpati itu mengepakan sayapnya. Miku lalu mendongakan wajahnya padaku sesaat.

Cklek…

"Maafkan kami Kagamine-san, kami tidak bisa menolongnya…"

Ah, entah kenapa aku sudah pernah mendengar kata-kata itu.

- (Pemakaman VacofaLoid)-

Semua teman-teman Mikuo datang ke tempat pemakaman dengan mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam, bahkan sekarang aku memakai pita berwarna hitam. Mereka semua datang untuk melihat penguburan Mikuo yang sudah selesai dan hanya tersisa nisan yang bertuliskan 'Mikuo Kagami'. Tapi aku masih bersama burung yang berada di pundakku.

"Kita doakan semoga Mikuo Kagami tenang di alamnya," ucap seorang pemuda bernama Kaito yang mewakili murid sekolahku. "Berdoa menurut keyakinan kalian masing-masing." semua murid menundukan kepalanya dan berdoa, termasuk aku yang memejamkan mata sambil menunduk. Sejenak aku membayangkan Mikuo, aku dan seorang pemuda sepertiku yang rambutnya diikat pony tail, tunggu sebentar… bukannya dari dulu aku tidak punya teman?

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian pulanglah…" ucap Kaito lalu membubarkan murid-murid. Kaito lalu melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan sedih. "Kau boleh berlama-lama di sini dengan Miku… karna kaulah yang melihat kejadian ini Rin." aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan menggandeng tangan Miku yang membawa sebuah bunga mawar merah.

"Mikuo, aku harap kau tenang disana… aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi walaupun kita musuh atau apapun itu." ujar Miku sembari meletakan bunga mawar itu dan menyentuh nisannya. Tiba-tiba aku menangkap sebuah bayangan seorang pemuda berambut honey blond diikat pony tail yang membelakangiku dan Miku, aneh tapi nyata, dia memiliki sayap berwarna putih.

"Miku, aku duluan ya…" kataku sembari pergi dari makam Mikuo. Entah kenapa lagi, aku merasa pernah bertemu dengan orang itu, yah, walau perasaanku saja. Aku mendekati pemuda itu yang kini duduk di sebuah pohon sakura di luar pemakaman. Ah, dia ternyata hanya manusia biasa, aku salah menduga. Dia lalu menengok ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Hai…" bibirku membisu ketika dia menegurku, aku merasa bahwa orang ini pasti berpikiran aku adalah pengutit. Aku lalu membalikan badanku berpura-pura untuk kembali ke pemakaman.

"Namamu Rin Kagamine ya? Aku Len Kagami, salam kenal…" ujarnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis dan uluran tangan kepadaku. Aku terdiam beberapa saat, ini adalah hal aneh.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

* * *

(Mikuo POV)

* * *

Ah, ternyata Len sekarang sedang mengamati Rin yang sedang berdoa menunduk untukku.

Sigh,

Aku merasa bersalah jadinya jika banyak yang merasa kehilangan diriku. Apalagi Miku yang sudah berhasil menumpahkan air matanya untuk makamku, cukup! Aku tidak kuat untuk melihatnya! Uugh… walaupun begitu, sekarang aku hanyalah burung merpati putih yang tidak berbicara dengan siapapun kecuali Rin. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi Len melarangku untuk mengirim pesan kecuali Rin, … rasanya dia sudah cukup menganggu privasi kehidupan orang lain saja. Entah tapi aku merasa sebal padanya sekarang.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pink lembut panjang dengan seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut. Aku mengedipkan mataku 3 kali, ternyata mataku tidak salah melihat bahwa itu Gumi dan Luka… APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN DISINI?

Oh, Fxcking with this, ternyata mereka menganggapku mati beneran yah? KEJAM! Huh… lebih baik aku melihat yang la-

'Nah, kenapa ada peri-peri yang menyamar sebagai manusia disini HAH?' pikirku makin lama makin muak ketika melihat gerombolan peri yang menyamar. Tau ah! Mereka semua menyebalkan sekali! Aku melihat ke arah Len yang terkekeh pelan kepadaku, aku hanya bisa memalingkan muka dan menyumpah serapahinya karna meledekku. Kesebalanku semakin bertambah ketika melihat Miku berdoa di makam palsuku dengan sedih dan sangat menyentuh… Aku punya pertanyaan…

APA AKU PANTAS HIDUP SEBAGAI MERPATI?

Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti itu pertanyaan yang aneh seumur hidupku. Sekarang aku menjadi tumbal oleh Len sehingga nyawaku di masukan ke dalam burung merpati berwarna putih. Manis sih manis, tapi… Kenapa harus jadi burung merpati?

"Eh? Rin!" teriak Miku saat Rin berlari kencang ketika melihat pemuda shota menyebalkan, alias Len. Aku hanya bisa diam karna tidak bisa melepaskan cengkramanku karna Rin berlari sangatlah kencang, dan aku hanya bisa berdoa saja agar Rin tida-

BRUUK!

"Buft…"

Ber-berhenti mendadak hingga aku jatuh seperti ini. Aku melihat ke arah Len yang sebenarnya sangat mendengarku terjatuh dan dia sudah tertawa geli ketika mengetahui itu. KUBUNUH KAU LEN!

"Hai!" ucapnya sembari menahan tawaku dengan senyum yang saaangat manis sekaliii… hahaha, aku tau kau mentertawakanku Len. Seandainya aku masih menyamar sebagai manusia mungkin aku berusaha membunuhmu dan menarik ekor kudamu. Back back, aku melihat ke arah Rin yang sedikit gugup ketika melihat Len.

1

2

3

4

5

Tiba-tiba Rin berbalik pelan dan…

"Namamu Rin Kagamine ya? Aku Len Kagami, salam kenal…" ujar Len menyelamatkanku yang hampir saja terinjak Rin yang tidak menyadari bahwa aku berada di bawahnya. Rin masih diam saja dan aku sudah menjauh dan terbang pelan.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" ucap Rin dengan nada sedikit kaget. Len lalu tersenyum pelan sembari memejamkan matanya pelan.

"Aku tentu mengenalmu Rin, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahu kenapa aku bisa tahu namamu." Ujar Len dengan sangatlah tenang. Wajar aja sih, Rin memang ga boleh tau rahasia Len atau rencana kami akan sia-sia untuk Rin.

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa… apa kau mengenal Mikuo? Margamu sama dengannya," ucap Rin sembari berjalan mengitari Len.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya." ujar Len santai sambil melirikku. Damn. Fxcking. Kau. Menyebalkan. Len.

"Oh…" hanya itulah yang keluar dari Rin. Len memiringkan kepalanya pelan sambil melihat Rin,

"Memangnya ada apa dengan orang bernama Mikuo itu?" ujar Len sembari tersenyum licik. Bagus, kau berpura-pura tidak tahu sebagai awal pendekatan kepada Rinkah? Dan kau sangat membuat jantungku nyesek Len. Rin lalu menengok ke arah Len sambil memandangnya sedih.

"Dia… dia meninggal karna ditabrak lari…" lirih Rin sembari menghela napas.

"Ma-maafkan aku… em, Rin? Maukah kau main ke rumahku?" ujar Len tersenyum manis pada Rin. Hah? Apa aku ga salah dengar?

"Em boleh sih?" ucap Rin sambil menempatkan jari jemarinya di dagunya. Kok Rin bisa cepat percaya padanya?

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar," ucap Len sembari menjentikan jarinya. Sepertinya dia memanggilku? Aku lalu mendekat kepada Len dan berdiam diri di pundaknya.

"Mikuo, kau akan kuhidupkan kembali sebagai manusia biasa bernama Ring Suzune, menjadi pelayanku untuk sementara waktu. Tapi setelah misi kita selesai, kau masih bisa mengambil wujud Ring untuk selamanya." Aku mendengar tiap perkataan Len dengan sangat jelas. Aku merasa sangat bahagia dengan berita itu tapi… nama Ring itu bukannya seorang gadis? "Kita akan mulai dari sekarang, aku akan menghentikan waktu untuk membangkitkan tubuh gadis itu dulu. Setelah itu kita jalankan rencanaku,"

Sebentar! Kamu punya rencana apa sih Len?

* * *

TBC

Rani : Wk… wk… wk… Mikuo jadi burung!

Mikuo : Diam kau author… Ini semua salahmu kan! Kenapa aku jadi burung merpati hah?

Rani : Kan aku udah bilang kamu tumbal…

Len : Dan sepertinya peranku dengan Mikuo dan Rin akan banyak nih.

Rani : Yupz! Chapter selanjutnya Ring!

Len : Balas ripiu! XD

* * *

**Hikaru kisekine** : Ma-maaf... saya memang bukan author yang jago.#mundung di selokan#Hah? Ok ini udah lanjut! XD Keep RnR Ya!

**Bokepoid** : #Sweat drop. Odi kenapa bacanya dari chapter 2?

**Shana** : TwT Uweee... iya maaf aku jadi bikin kayak sinetron gitu.

* * *

Rin : Author juga minta maaf, ini fic sudah lama ditelantarkan. #nunduk

Ring : Ok readers ane tersayang, tercantik, tercakep… saya minta ripiu~*Puppy eyes dewi*


End file.
